<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Stay Under My Wings by spnsmile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034575">You Can Stay Under My Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile'>spnsmile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rain, Talking, The Impala (Supernatural), Winged Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean makes a bad decision to drive for an entire night after a hunt and the car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, Castiel knows it's not going to end there just as the saying goes, 'when it rains it pours'.</p><p>Good thing he is always there to watch over Dean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Stay Under My Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just lil fluff with wings that's all ;) enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The endless spatter of rain and the rhythmic sound of wiper blades swaying like a pendulum on the impala’s windshield bring some level of calmness to his sensitive ears, but Castiel cannot wholly appreciate the gift of peace when outside the whiplash of rain and terribly soaking wet, is Dean.</p><p>The vampire hunt in Arkansas took about two days and two nights plus two broken ribs and head injury for Dean added with a very displeased angel on the sides.</p><p>That’s also the same night when Dean decided to go back to the Bunker, suggesting to drive the whole 6 hours of twilight just to get to his favorite bed when the heavens opened and blessed them with thunderclaps and rain showers. Unexpected as it was, it’s nothing when Dean’s car breaks down in the middle of the road, right where the trees are thick and no other light can be seen other than the impala.</p><p>Dean sweet-talks his car for a few minutes which Castiel supposes works for Dean’s nerves. He’d rather have a talking man to his car than a very moody Dean Winchester anytime. Castiel silently thought it was better to have stayed back at the motel but some social convention told him not to say it out loud. Something about burning Dean if he does that might end with them bickering the whole night and Dean doesn’t need that when he’s tired.</p><p>Since they’re already halfway in the journey and the car won’t revive, Dean has taken it to himself to check the engine and is right now outside while Castiel waits in the shotgun. And he notices the rain again. It’s quite normal for him to shut down all other noise when he’s one of those creatures that can hear the earth’s orchestra. Rain from one part of the world doesn’t eliminate all other sound waves and Castiel has to stop admiring such a generous amount of gift from the sky when Dean curses outside.</p><p>Apparently, they don’t share the same sentiments. Castiel peeks out of the car window frowning with raindrops tickling his skin. He can’t see Dean from where he but he can hear him muttering something about alternators and loose wirings.</p><p>After a few minutes of tinkering,he sees Dean finally emerge pass his window to the impala’s hood to get his tools. Rainshower is relentless and the rushing sound of a nearby creek distracts Castiel for a moment yet Dean braves it with his old leather jacket. Castiel goes out of the car and meets Dean halfway back to the front of the impala.</p><p>“What’s wrong with it?”</p><p>Dean stops in front of him and gives him a pained look. It’s accompanied by a thunderclap from far away and Castiel is just glad it is far.</p><p>“Geez, Cas, pronoun.” He shouts in the beat of the rain.</p><p>Castiel tilts his head, water dripping from the fringes of his hair to his shoulder. “Do you want me to—"</p><p>“It’s Baby, label her properly, she’s sensitive,” Dean cuts him and cuts pass him with their heads soaked in the rain. Castiel rolls his eyes with suppressed sigh. Baby and her pronoun... How can he forget such a simple fact according to Dean?</p><p>He follows right behind the hunter, unfeeling of the current cascading rain shower through his trench coat. Dean doesn’t seem to mind the rain either (he’s already drenched from inside and out). Castiel certainly can get him dry with a flick of his hand. Same with fixing a car but being able to do it is different than asking for it. </p><p>Especially about Dean's car. </p><p>“Do you want me to lend you a hand?” he starts quietly, standing beside Dean.</p><p>He can see the intricate wiring inside the impala and never understood how Dean can really make them work without any supernatural method but his hands. Dean has great hands. Castiel has noted that a long time ago and it's distracting. </p><p>Dean peers down under his soaked wrist in concentration. Drench is an understatement by then. Thunderclaps from the nearby town gets Castiel looking behins him and the drizzle turns harsh that they needed to raise their voices a little. His wings open much to his friend's awareness. </p><p>“Dean, I can help.” He insists, spreading his wings to somehow cover Dean's head who’s not listening.</p><p>“I want you back in the car, Cas, I’ll be there in a minute.” He says loudly.</p><p>“It’ll be faster if you let me fix her,”</p><p>“No, Cas.” Dean doesn’t even lookup.</p><p>Castiel stands there, raising higher his invisible wings and beating it impatiently. He tries to cover Dean again as he goes to another corner to reach something deep in the machinery.  The relentless shower is beginning to make Castiel worry,  but Dean’s a lost cause when it comes to his car.</p><p>“Do you have any umbrella I can use to support you so you don’t look like you swam in the lake?” he asks in concern.</p><p>“Men don’t use umbrella,” Dean waves a hand dismissively with water running to his eyes. The hunter wipes at them with the back of his hand before shutting the hood down. He is remarkably dismissive of the rain too.</p><p>Still, Castiel shakes his head.</p><p>“That is preposterous, even homo neanderthalensis will disagree. Napoleon used an umbrella. Umbrellas have been around for 4000 thousand years so why can’t you use it? Now if you just let me fix her, I think we can go—”</p><p>“No.” Dean stands straight to level with him, hands all greasy and painted black, “Besides I can barely feel it now, it’s just the breeze—”</p><p>“That’s because I’m using my wings.” He explains.</p><p>Dean stares at him in awe, the green in his eyes disappear slightly as his irises expand, but the blush in his cheek is certainly unexpected. Great—is Dean getting sick already? How can someone who beheads vampires in a single stroke be so delicate—?</p><p>Dean shakes his head but the red in his cheeks doesn’t disappear. “You uh…what? You’re beating the rain like a fan—?”</p><p>“No, I’m covering you with my wings. Also, if you must know Aztec people used umbrellas from feathers and gold. The parasols of ancient Egyptians are either palm leaves and feathers—”</p><p>Dean drops his head in a manner that tells Castiel Dean is getting annoyed. Except when Dean lifts his head, Castiel sees a grin creeping up the hunter’s handsome face.</p><p>Warily staring back, Castiel is certain whatever Dean has to say would either amuse him or make him want to thwack Dean with his feathers.</p><p>“You’re saying your wings are around me right now? Protecting me?”</p><p>Castiel squints and nods, rain beating in the background.</p><p>“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying,”</p><p>“Oh… that’s…” Dean does this quirky thing of his where he just rubs his greasy hand like the stains would go away if he keeps scratching them. He seems too lost in thought so Castiel steps in, covers his hand with his and cleans Dean’s hands, arms, shoulders then stops. He can’t waste his grace if Dean’s going to stay soaked anyway. He glances up at Dean, those freckles really turning up in his red face that Castiel is tempted to check his temperature.</p><p>“Dean are you okay?”</p><p>Dean steps back—jump back more like. Castiel tilts his head. His wings are large and can occupy the entire impala and Dean.</p><p>“T-thanks.” Dean says, not looking his way. It confuses Castiel this time because Dean’s hands are clean but he still doesn’t stop rubbing at them.</p><p>“Dean, I want to help. Let me fix your car now—"</p><p>“First, no.” Dean shakes his head, glancing at him again looking firm, the next thing his green eyes are twinkling, “Second… so I have a wingman?” he is obviously sicker in the head than Castiel thought for who can have fun while soaked like that?</p><p>Dean’s having fun?</p><p>“You’re soaked in liters of water, stop being annoying.” It doesn’t help that Dean’s lips have become blue that pushes Castiel to step forward to take matters in his hand. “I’m going to fix your car.”</p><p>Dean draws a hand towards him so quickly Castiel’s surprised to find Dean breathing on his face with large green eyes gleaming under the headlight’s reflection.</p><p>“Don’t touch her with your mojo, Cas. I’m serious.”</p><p>“So, you mean you and I are going to be stuck here all night.”</p><p>“Then stuck here we are, but art takes time, you can’t just brandish problems away with your grace, Cas.”</p><p>But the droplets of water on Dean’s wet forehead going down to his jawline to his chest disagrees. Castiel grits his teeth.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I can.”</p><p>“You wanna do something that bad? Do this.” Dean removes his shirt much to Castiel’s chagrin. It gives him another pause because now he can see the entirety of the cold-water showering Dean’s body that is not meant to stay cold for a length of time. Regulating human temperature is a complicated thing. 98.6°F is an average, but the way this man is going, it’s either he dies of hypothermia or get knocked out by Castiel for being so stubborn.</p><p>Dean hands him the waterlogged article. Castiel takes it nonplussed.</p><p>“Dean. What are you doing?”</p><p>“Dry it for me please?” Dean’s grin is huge as he turns to his car with arms on his hips. “I gotta take baby seriously which means I’m going beneath her.”</p><p>“Dean, I can fix her—” Castiel is outraged of this human condition—</p><p>“If you want to fix something, what about the weather?” Dean takes the car creeper on the uneven ground, lies in it despite the rushing flood reaching an inch from the ground, and then strolls his way under the car, leaving Castiel open-mouthed and staring at Dean’s thighs trapped inside some skinny blue jeans.</p><p>So now he is talking to a pair of bowlegs that doesn’t seem appropriate. He looks somewhere else as a distraction. The rush of wind and storm seems so far away now.</p><p>“You gonna grant my wish now, Cas?”</p><p>“I’m no god. And no one can fix the weather, Dean.”</p><p>“Then go run along be a weatherman, Cas.”</p><p>“I’m not a weatherman! I’m an angel!” Castiel sits on his heels, trench coat already forsaken on the wet ground, “Dean,” he starts helplessly.</p><p>“You got the trench coat and weatherman face, of course, you’re a weatherman. Ah, most weathermen are attractive too so I guess you got everything under the bag.”</p><p>“I still can’t control the weather. Actually, it’s ridiculous you think I can even control the weather.”</p><p>“Won’t hurt to try. You did crash land to me with sparks and lightning, you know.”</p><p>Castiel looks up to heavens in exasperation.</p><p>“I may have been a little excitable, but I can still use my grace to fix your car.”</p><p>Dean peers back at him, points warningly, “No mojo!” and disappears under the car again.</p><p>“No mojo…” Castiel repeats extremely put off by Dean now lying on the muddy ground and only in his jeans. He knows it’s going to take an Apocalypse to get Dean to change his mind now. Castiel gradually stands up and shifts from one foot to another, his eyes not leaving the strange buckle of Dean’s belt.</p><p>Castiel raises eyes to heavens and wished for the first time that the sky would stop whatever natural cycle it’s going through. The sky doesn’t. Earth moves on and Dean is still soaked wet when he slides out beneath the car because the flooding is getting in his ears.</p><p>“Dammit, it’s raining cats and dogs—”</p><p>Castiel’s mouth open as he stares up the sky for any mammals to fall. He glares back at Dean who’s giving him a mocked stare as he speaks with mouth soaked.  </p><p>“Stop kidding around, Cas—we’re gonna get rushed in and the rain’s not slowing down—"</p><p>Castiel drags Dean inside the car, driven by the blueish lips yet again. He always has to take matters to his hands anyway. So first, Castiel makes sure he is dry as a summer leaf when he drops him in the driver’s seat. He throws Dean’s dry shirt to the hunter’s chest too before moving his way to the shotgun and locking the door in.</p><p>“Still don’t want me to fix her?”</p><p>“No,” Dean pulls his shirt down a little aggressively and pops his messy head out, glaring at Cas. “But thanks. If the rain gets any worse, then let’s hope we don’t get washed away—"</p><p>“It’s a good thing the trees are thicker in these parts.” Castiel closes his eyes to listen to their surroundings, he opens his ears to the sound of the trees, the sound of the wind, the breathing earth. He wishes Dean can hear it too.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s happened to the world where buildings upon buildings are growing where trees are supposed to be. But the truth of trees reducing flood risk is as real as you breathing your oxygen from them. Frankly, I don’t understand what kind of people would intentionally burn forests down…”</p><p>Dean hums, “We’ll have Treebeard kick their ass and throw stones at their building and spear the long-bearded wizards.”</p><p>“A movie we could’ve watched in the comfort of your Dean cave if you’re not so—” he sighs. Dean begins removing his shoes, kicking it off to the floor.</p><p>“Or maybe I chose to be stuck with you?”</p><p>Castiel glances at Dean quietly as the man puts both legs up the bench chair and hugs it to his chest. “Why would you intentionally do that?” he copies Dean.</p><p>“You know,” Dean smiles blandly, “Some romantic comedy—”</p><p>“I fail to see the comedy side,” Castiel says drily.</p><p>“Then you see the romantic?” Dean’s green eyes are so wide Castiel can see his own reflection staring back at him with full intent. Either Dean’s burning up the way his face is flushing again, or there’s a bad cardiac arrest going on that concerns Castiel.</p><p>“Dean, if you mean the Quixotic way you want to go against nature, then yes.”</p><p>“The guy’s adventurous, dude.”</p><p>“Beyond any reason, yes.”</p><p>“Cas, stop being sass with me, I’m trying to keep awake okay? When a grown man’s hungry we become sleepy.”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m okay. Dude, stop asking that every five seconds,” Dean scratches his head, sounding disappointed. “It’s not like I die every few minutes.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t put it pass you.”</p><p>“Ha-ha.”</p><p>Castiel stays silent for a moment, studying his friend. He’s decided to give up the topic about fixing cars and just let Dean roll this dice. Right now, all he wants to do is to make both of them as comfortable as possible, and dry which doesn’t seem like to be Dean’s top priority. There’s still that serious glaze in his eyes that must be thinking about his Impala’s engine.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Castiel breaks in, “the creeks are working fine and there are really no clogged areas to stop the flow of water.”</p><p>“Really, you can hear that?”</p><p>“I can hear much more if I am willing,” Castiel gazes at Dean for a moment. He can see color has returned on Dean’s cheeks. His lips too have gone back to its agreeable blush he can’t help staring.</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?” Dean suddenly asks, leaning to the car door, body half angled to Castiel. It’s weird how he and Dean can fit in the car with their legs touching, seated across each other, and waiting for the storm to pass.</p><p>“Talk about what?”</p><p>“You know… earth? Angel’s disappointment of men?”</p><p>“Humans live to disappoint,” Castiel says without batting an eyelid.</p><p>“That we do. The real question is who’s gonna judge?” Dean is gazing back at him and despite the ruckus of the storm outside, they can keep the level of their voice heard above the noise. The attention and tension inside the impala are incredible that only ends when Castiel shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>“Everyone. But it’s up to you to choose whether to let them or not. No one can make you feel inadequate if you don’t let them, Dean. Your opinion of yourself is the strongest compass… At the same time, you won’t grow if you don’t listen. That’s why I say you humans tend to make it truly complicated. You especially.”</p><p>Dean slowly blinks at him with a little smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Me?”</p><p>“You’re just…” Castiel can’t pinpoint the exact word but there’s a burning weight now forming in his chest the way Dean is looking at him sincerely. Castiel goes through all his vocabulary for this man who has sacrificed himself many times for the world, this man who only wants nothing to fix his car the normal way because that’s how things should be done. This man who’s never asked for anything in return despite everything he gave up.</p><p>This man, his friend, his— Dean.</p><p>“Complicated.”</p><p>“Women are complicated.”</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself. Charlie will disagree. When’s the last time you actually went after what you want without telling yourself you don’t deserve it, Dean?”</p><p>There’s a long pause. Castiel’s heart raced at the heated gaze. Nothing new. He always gets that intense and excitable with Dean around.</p><p>“You becoming Dr. Phil for me, Cas? No? Dr. Sexy?”</p><p>Castiel tilts his head in question.</p><p>“The weather. I mean, let’s talk about the weather. You sure you can’t control it?”</p><p>Castiel studies Dean’s face, then he stares forward the washed windshield. “No. There are things that are out of our control that only nature can answer.”</p><p>Dean grimaces. “That’s a scary thought.”</p><p>Castiel agrees in silence. He doesn’t think being ‘scared’ stops humans though. He glances at Dean pointedly, glad to see him looking a little warmer.</p><p>“It’s called balance. Now, will you let me fix the car?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p><em> Damn. </em> Castiel presses his lips.</p><p>“We don’t have an umbrella if you’re planning to get out again after this harsh rain passes. You’re the one doing the ‘kidding with me’.” When all he wants is for them to get home so Dean can be safely tucked inside his bedroom, the man himself is his roadblock.</p><p>“Alright,” Dean leans to the wheel again and tries to rev the car to no avail. After that, he pulls the key and stuffs it inside his pocket, frowning at the darkness before them that the headlights can’t reach. “I won’t go out until it dies down. But I still prefer your wings though. Like em around me all protective. And I’m hungry.”</p><p>“My wings are not for eating.”</p><p>Dean snickers aloud but Castiel is preoccupied with another human need now that they are stuck inside the impala with the raging bullets of rain pattering overhead.</p><p>“Are you hungry, Dean?”</p><p>“Nothing we can do about it.”</p><p>“Are you going to sleep here?” he turns to the backseat where boxes of old artifacts they collected from their recent trip in the vampire nest occupy half the space. “I can transfer at the back.”</p><p>“Don’t be an idiot, there’s enough space here for two.” Dean adjusts the bench seat. Castiel feels the chair jolt and slants back a little but Dean must’ve intended it. He never thought the impala car can do that, but then again, Dean is the mechanic.</p><p>“But if you’re going to sleep—"</p><p>“I’m not yet, okay?” Dean stares hard at the windshield and Castiel copies him. Silence prevails and is only thwarted when Dean tries to call Sam’s phone.</p><p>“No signal, are we in Bermuda or something?”</p><p>Castiel tries his phone. “It’s not like we’re stuck here forever.”</p><p>Dean grumbles, his sound tuning with the beating sound of the windshield’s wiper. “Well, one thing certain, if I am going to be stuck somewhere, I’d always rather it’s you.”</p><p>“Did you ever think about why you’re always stuck with me?” Dean blinks.</p><p>“Why are you asking me? You’re the one with a backstage look at the course of fate.” Dean shrugs. But he leans over, looking curious. “So why are we always stuck together?”</p><p>“Because you won’t let me fix your car.”</p><p>Dean gives him a nasty look and returns to dabbing on his phone. “You’re no fun.”</p><p>Castiel’s smile is small. He just wished getting stuck with Dean is easier like the fixing cars without a hitch. Dean doesn’t let him when it's about the impala. </p><p>“What?” Dean says after a few seconds, looking accusingly at Castiel like he can read Castiel’s mind. “You don’t want to be stuck with me?”</p><p>“I’d rather we’re not stuck at all.”</p><p>Dean makes a disapproving sound in his throat. “Yeah, but end of the world, where’d you rather be stuck?”</p><p>“At home, in the Bunker.”</p><p>“Cas, how will you enjoy life if you don’t experience all the bad ones? We don’t always need to fight the bigger fight… sometimes we get days like this… unlucky streaks.”</p><p>“Don’t you think we’ve had enough bad things happen to us to even embrace the little ones?”</p><p>Dean chuckles, hands curling to the wheel handle, “That’s what makes life tricky, I guess.”</p><p>“I don’t guess.”</p><p>“Fine, just no mojoing my bad luck that doesn’t involve supernatural injuries, alright?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>The rain showers down mercilessly on the windshield. Out there they can’t even see anything in the ink-black sky. Dean is humming some Led Zeppelin about rain too and doesn’t try turning the stereo in fear that it’ll damage the batteries. Whatever it means.</p><p>“How’re your wings, Cas?”</p><p>The sudden topic brings Castiel’s thoughts to another halt. He gazes back at Dean and sees genuine curiosity in the hunter’s eyes.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Fine like… Winchester fine?”</p><p>“I still can’t use them to fly us to the Bunker. They are as broken as your car.”</p><p>“Why won’t god give you back your wings? He’s returned once… that asshole.”</p><p>Castiel shakes his head.</p><p>“You mustn’t blame him. I deserved what I got.”</p><p>“And who judged you with that?” Dean arches an eyebrow. Castiel freezes at the notion. Dean’s scrutiny is lasering through him, making his insides hot and his face to flush. He doesn’t answer.</p><p>Dean nods in silence.</p><p>“Us and our self-punishments… You don’t have to be so hard on yourself too, Cas… you… you’re like the last guy who deserves bad things… even bad friends who won’t let you fix his car because he’s too proud to rely on his best friend’s mojo.” Dean’s eyes drop to his lap. “Maybe he’s that insecure or… or just showing off.”</p><p>“Or maybe he’s too kind and wants to spend time with his angel.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Dean fixes him a glare that Castiel willingly returns. Everything outside the car is chaos from the strong wind and windshield wipers to the rush of water, and yet all they hear inside the impala is each other. “Why do you always see the good in me, Cas?”</p><p>Interesting. Castiel lifts his chin with a challenging smile. “Why do you always forgive me for everything I’ve done, Dean?”</p><p>The sparks in Dean’s eyes are warm, it makes Castiel want to come closer to him, or just be near him. It’s a pull, a tug in his grace he can’t explain sometimes every time Dean gives him that look. So, he thinks it may be love, or maybe something more. What is more than love? Maybe it’s whatever he has for Dean after all.</p><p>They stay silent for a few minutes just watching the rain show its wrath and neither feel the need to fill the void. It’s already comforting and satisfying just knowing they are there, together.</p><p>Castiel smiles when he sees Dean’s closed eyes, breathing easily with neck stretched as he leans hard against the window. Dean never lets his guard around anyone, only except the people he trusts. Castiel already knows that.</p><p>“Dean? Are you sleeping?”</p><p>Dean mumbles, “I think I was.”</p><p>“Do you want to sleep on my lap?”</p><p>Whatever drowsiness Castiel has spied on Dean all went down the drain. The hunter’s head jolts back in place and his body stiffens as he pushes away from Castiel looking as startled as a baby reindeer.</p><p>“Nope, no laps, Cas, bad idea.”</p><p>Castiel frowns. Dean rubs sleepiness away from his eyes. “Why is it bad—"</p><p>“No, it’s just… look, I know you think it’s normal, but it’s really not.”</p><p>Castiel stares. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Dean sits far away from him, pressing harder to the doorway he might as well jump outside the muddy ground.</p><p>“Just.”</p><p>“Won’t your neck hurt?”</p><p>Dean turns his head sleepily, tucking both arms close to his chest and sniffing, “I’m used to this Cas… I don’t catch cold easily. Sleepin in Baby isn’t something new to… being homeless isn’t new too.”</p><p>“I know, I was watching,” Cas admits, a little despondently. Dean peeks from his right eye and then grunts again.</p><p>“Just let me sleep, Cas, I’m actually helping you, kay…?”</p><p>“Helping me how?”</p><p>“You do your angel-watching stuff … and I do my best to be the being-watched-by-angel stuff…”</p><p>Castiel inclines his head, the logic throwing him off, but he can’t help smiling because the hunter’s smiling crookedly too. Castiel turns his eyes back at the pitter-patter of rain listening no longer to the sound of the earth, but of Dean’s breathing pattern that is the world to him.</p><p>Then he notices that Dean is shivering two hours later. Castiel slides too close, unmindful of the space anymore. Dean is fast asleep with his teeth chattering.</p><p>“Dean? Dean, I think the cold is setting in, we need to turn the heater?”</p><p>Dean mumbles something about broken heaters and no angel touching while his head drops to his chest. Castiel leaves a few spaces for Dean who’s too sleepy to even open his eyes. He watches his charge shudder before him in silence.</p><p>After a moment of feeling uneasy, Castiel gives up. He glares back at his charge with the full intent of argument but Dean is still fast asleep.</p><p>“Ridiculous,” he mutters, placing his left hand on Dean’s thick upper arms and lets his grace reach not only Dean’s body but Dean’s soul. It’s a little personal in his part, and he knows it’s a little presumptuous but does want to check Dean time and again after his initial claim of his soul. Not that he’s going to tell Dean that. If he does, it will earn him a number of facial expressions, plus verbal expressions that might make him regret pulling Dean in the first place.</p><p>Or not really.</p><p>If there’s one thing Castiel will never regret for his whole existence, it’s meeting Dean. So, soothing away any discomfort, any brush of cold in his skin, replacing it all with nothing but his warmth.</p><p>Dean’s satisfied sigh is enough for the angel when he is done. He pulls his hand back and rests it on his lap, eyes blue eyes still transfixed at the splatter of rain.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Dean breathes out of nowhere and Castiel couldn’t agree more as the rain began to halt its wrath and gradually turn tender. He thinks of those times when he watches the rain from an omniscient view.</p><p>He glances at Dean to find the man staring at him.</p><p>“I’ve always thought it is… I don’t understand why humans nowadays are averse to the gift of nature but then… you are humans.”</p><p>He glances at Dean again who has closed his eyes but from the absence of the sound of his easy breath, Castiel just knows Dean is listening.</p><p>“I was a mere watcher from the sky that never intervenes unless required. It's not a wonder why heavens bestowed earth this miraculous gift of rain. It equates to the gift of life but since it’s a phenomenon that occurs too regularly and sometimes destructively, many humans take it for granted. Well, I can’t say the same to the Neanderthals era, they love their nature and nature loves them back. Except for the fight with the fire but well, it’s always a general truth that what you don’t understand scares you.”</p><p>Castiel is so engrossed in his own thoughts, it startles him when something heavy drops on his lap. There he finds Dean, body stretched on the chair, legs and arms crossed defensively over his being but with his head resting on his lap.</p><p>Castiel stares at Dean and waits for him to speak, to explain why Dean’s finally taken the offer but living with Dean for almost ten years now, he knows Dean do things that require no answer.</p><p>Castiel raises his hand over Dean’s hair and then stops midair. Why he wants to touch Dean for no apparent reason, but he does want to run his fingers over Dean’s smooth locks. It’s a splendid idea, one that has been in his mind for some time, or every time Dean comes out ruffled and disoriented from their many hunts, or simply coming out of the shower with his messy hair. Is it greedy to be wanting something? Angels are not supposed to own anything, they are supposed to be the embodiment of altruism, yet here he is with a fully claimed human soul. He claimed Dean not only from hell or for heaven, but he also claimed Dean for his own.</p><p>Now he has someone to protect and protect him with his life, he will.</p><p>Castiel glances up the now gentle rain on the windshield. Being with Dean makes him do a number of things he would never have done while still heaven’s angel. So, he understands where his brothers would be coming from about being ‘polluted’ or ‘corrupted’, and maybe he is.</p><p>The Winchesters have this reputation like the fire that can spread out uncontrollably. Like the Neanderthals, the angels do not understand them. Castiel does with patience and a little touch of heart which he is glad to have. So he is a little sorry for his brothers who are still lost until now. But for him? He’s got Dean on his lap he will never get lost.</p><p>Castiel carefully strokes Dean’s hair. Green eyes greet him after the fifth caress, but he can’t stop it now that he begins. Dean’s eyes are too intense to dismiss.</p><p>“You’re doing that thing, Cas…”</p><p>“What thing…?”</p><p>“That thing with your grace that makes my stomach all funny.”</p><p>“I’m not using my grace, Dean.”</p><p>Dean doesn’t blink. Castiel doesn’t stop stroking his hair. Doesn’t take his eyes away from Dean too.</p><p>“Keep doing that, I might think you like me or something bad…”</p><p>“But I like you.” Castiel squints, “And you know that.”</p><p>Dean’s breath catches. He fakes it as a snort.</p><p>“Well… we can do more than hair touching if you like…” Dean sighs and closes his eyes. “Damn… I wish I can see your wings, Cas… They must look great.”</p><p>“You don’t have to dream about them, Dean. I always have them around you. I think my wings like you too.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes sparkle.“That’s a nice thought. I kinda like it... you know I like you too…more than I like myself sometimes… very much.”</p><p>Castiel doesn’t answer. Without warning, he slips his slender fingers around Dean’s cheeks and pulls him into an intense, self-satisfying, stomach warming kiss.</p><p>When Dean responds and moans against his lips, Castiel slides his hands to Dean’s shoulder and grips him tight and a little closer. Dean’s body may have been a little cold, but his lips are not. The sounds they make in that intense exchange come with thunder clasps in the background as Castiel chases Dean’s breathe. He’s been kissed once, twice, a steal, but kissing Dean is heavenly, like all the burden in his chest suddenly gets lifted, leaving only the burning sensation at the pit of his stomach, swirling and wanting. He pressed down hard. Dean’s on his lap, he has control over everything. He takes Dean’s lips apart and nibbles on his lush bottom lips. Dean moans as his hands reach for Castiel too and pull him down, crushing their lips, even more, trapping their grinding hips and their legs tangled like roots of trees underneath the ground. He kisses Dean full of candor.</p><p>The best thing is Dean lets him.</p><p>Castiel licks inside Dean’s mouth, exploring all areas and finding himself wanting more. They part a little, eyes glinting with fire, breathless and expectant. Dean blinks several times, his swollen lips to Castiel’s satisfaction.</p><p>He loves Dean, that’s all the truth that matters.</p><p>“Did you use your grace?” Dean suddenly says accusingly. Cas can’t help following the movement of Dean’s lips.</p><p>“Um… a little… why?”</p><p>“Don’t! It’s no fair, no using your grace while kissing, it makes me feel you’re keeping it down…”</p><p>“Keeping what down?”</p><p>Dean’s lips shut for a moment, but he did thrust his hip forward, making Castiel shoot him a look of surprise.</p><p>“See?”</p><p>“I was trying to keep you warm.”</p><p>“No. J-just don’t use your grace, it feels weird. Besides, I’m already sweating a lot, can’t you tell?”</p><p>“Okay, I understand.”</p><p>Dean snakes his arms behind Castiel’s neck, both of them staring at each other’s lips. Dean’s whole face reddens as he struggles with words to say like it’s the only word he’s been wanting to say all night.</p><p>“You gonna kiss me soon or what?”</p><p>The storm outside is a faraway concern as Castiel smiles all gummily. “Maybe we can do more if you let me fix this car?”</p><p>There’s a grand pause. Dean’s eyes flicker.</p><p>“Just this once, kay?” he swallows hard but his green eyes are already intent on Castiel’s lips who leans in, whispering over Dean’s mouth—. Dean’s well aroused and he doesn’t think he can make himself stop. Unless Dean tells him to.</p><p>“I highly doubt it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>